


Joystick

by odaatlover



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, NB Nic Haught, NB Nicole Haught, Penetration, Sex, Smut, enby, joystick, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Nic’s Joystick finally arrives in the mail, and they take it for a test drive.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 17
Kudos: 249





	Joystick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sponsored by Transthetics or anything, nor am I trying to promote their product, but I will say that the Joystick has worked really well for me and it alleviates my dysphoria during sex and masturbation more than anything else has. So when this prompt was suggested to me by one of the coolest humans out there, I knew I had to write it! Enjoy :)

“Baby!” Waverly called out as she picked the box up from the front porch. “Guess what’s here?” 

“What?” Nic asked from the couch without taking their eyes off the TV.

“Your package,” She grinned as she handed the box out to her partner before wittily adding, “Pun intended.”

Nic’s eyes widened in excitement as they practically snatched the package out of Waverly’s hands and ripped it open. They quickly took out the small black drawstring bag and opened it up to remove all of its contents. “Oh look, it comes with a condom.” They brandished the small packet in Waverly’s face.

“Perfect,” The brunette laughed in amusement before watching Nic eagerly examine the prosthetic. “Well? What do you think?”

“It’s not as soft as my packer.” They looked up at Waverly. “I mean, soft to the touch. Not like _soft_ , because of course this is meant for sex so it’s supposed to be firmer.”

“I knew what you meant baby.” Waverly giggled at the sheer cuteness of the redhead.

Nic picked up the vibe and repeatedly pressed the button, cycling through all the different vibration patterns. “Jeez, this thing has like a million different settings.”

“Really?” Waverly drew her eyebrows together. “Maybe I can use it sometime.” She gave a playful wink, earning an unamused look from the redhead.

“I don’t think so. This is all mine.” They pulled the syringe out of the bag, and Waverly looked at it in curiosity.

“What’s that for?”

“Oh, you don’t know?” Nic asked with a small smirk, and Waverly shook her head in response. A mischievous grin slowly appeared as an idea hit them. “Here, I’ll show you. Be right back.”

They jumped off the couch and went to the bathroom to fill the syringe with water before inserting the liquid into the small hole at the end of the head, chuckling at the thought of Waverly’s reaction to their little prank. They quickly walked back into the living room, dick in hand and with a huge smile on their face.

“So, are you going to show me?” Waverly asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yep.” Nic nodded. “It’s for this.” They squeezed the tip of the dick, and water shot out into Waverly’s face.

“Hey!” The brunette squealed as she shielded her face and jumped off the couch.

“Relax, it’s only water,” Nic explained through their cackling. It was funnier than they had imagined.

“Ugh, I hate you!” She dried her face off with the sleeve of her shirt as she shook her head in annoyance.

“No you don’t,” They stated matter-of-factly.

“Okay, maybe I don’t. But you’re not funny.”

“Oh, if you had seen it from my point of view, you would’ve thought it was pretty funny.” They chuckled, and laughed even harder when Waverly smacked them in the face with one of the couch pillows.

Waverly shook her head and let out a small, breathy laugh. It was kind of funny now that she was pretty much dry again, but she’d never admit that to Nic. “So, you can…erm, ejaculate with it?”

“Yep. You just squeeze it like this.” They squeezed the head again and more water shot out onto the floor.

“That’s pretty cool.” Waverly nodded as she looked at the dick with focused eyes, curious as to how it worked. But Nic took her facial expression as something negative.

“Does that bother you? If it makes you uncomfortable, I don’t have to do it.”

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” Waverly quickly shook her head, surprised that Nicole was even suggesting that she didn’t like it. “I told you, anything that makes you feel more like yourself makes me happy. Besides, it’s kind of sexy.”

“Yeah?” A small smile spread across Nic’s face as Waverly leaned in closer to them.

“Mhm,” Waverly hummed with a small smile as she looked down at the redhead’s lips before closing the gap between them.

After a few seconds, Waverly pulled out of the kiss and sighed as she rested her forehead against Nic’s. “Do you want to try it out tonight?” She asked hopefully.

“Oh, definitely.” Nic grinned before giving their girlfriend another kiss and quickly adding, “But I’m going to test it out first.”

Waverly watched as the redhead hopped off the couch and rushed up the stairs with a small chuckle, completely entertained by their excitement.

When Nic got to the bedroom, they grabbed the makeshift harness they had made a few days earlier in preparation for this very moment – which was just a standard pair of briefs with an elastic loop sewn in the crotch – and then grabbed the lube from their bedside table before heading into the master bathroom. They rolled the condom over the vibe and inserted it inside the prosthetic before using the syringe to fill the reservoir up with lube. They then slid the elastic loop that was in the briefs over the end of the vibe to hold it in place and stepped through the holes to pull them on. Once they ensured that everything was in place and the vibe was sitting in the perfect spot against their anatomy, they pulled the waistband of the boxers down underneath the shaft so that it was held in place.

The visual of it all combined with the pressure of the vibe against them already had Nic completely aroused. They lightly squeezed the head, pushing a tiny bit of lube out of the reservoir, and ran their hand over the shaft to spread it around. When they turned on the vibe, they let out a small moan at how good it felt, and pumped their hand on the slick shaft in a steady rhythm.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly they came, and being able to see themselves coming made all the difference in their world, thanks to the ejaculating technology. They quickly turned the vibe off and grinned in satisfaction at how amazing it was to feel connected to their body, and they couldn’t wait to share that with Waverly.

They pushed the prosthetic down into their briefs and pulled the waistband up before walking out of the bathroom, and was happy to see that Waverly was already waiting for them in bed – in nothing but her lacy bra and matching bikini style underwear nonetheless.

“Well that was fast,” Waverly quirked an amused eyebrow.

“I’m just as shocked as you are.”

“Oh, I’m not shocked.”

“Yeah? Well you’re going to be when you see my dick.” Nic bounced their eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh really?” Waverly asked excitedly. She’d been _warming up_ while Nic was in the bathroom, but the redhead didn’t need to know that.

As they bit their bottom lip, they slowly nodded their head while crawling on top of Waverly to lay on top of her, and connected their lips together in a passionate kiss.

“Mmm, someone’s hard,” Waverly said between kisses as she slightly pushed her hips forward.

“That’s how much you turn me on,” Nic replied in the same manner.

They continued kissing each other’s lips, necks, and collarbones as clothing came off. Nic stayed in their briefs and tight sports bra – as wearing their binder felt too restrictive during sex – and Waverly was completely naked. When the brunette started to get extra handsy, Nic knew that she was silently asking to be touched.

“Do you want me to go down on you first?”

Waverly fervently shook her head. “I want you inside me.”

“Okay,” The redhead beamed in excitement as they pulled the cock out of their briefs and situated it with the waistband underneath to hold it in place.

“Damn.” Waverly said with wide eyes. “You weren’t lying.” Of course she’d seen it earlier, but it was different it on Nic’s body. Plus, she knew that playing along would boost the redhead’s confidence, which turned her on even more.

“You like what you see?” Nic asked in a cocky tone.

“I do. But it would look better inside me,” Waverly replied seductively.

“Oh, yes ma’am.” Nic grinned as they lubed up the shaft and positioned themself so that they were lined up with Waverly’s entrance before slowly pushing inside.

“Fuck,” Waverly hissed as she dropped a hand down on the mattress and balled the sheets in her fist while the fingers of her other hand dug into Nicole’s shoulder blade.

“Good?” Nic questioned, even though they were already sure of the answer.

“Yes, now fuck me. _Please_.”

Waverly was practically begging, and Nic wasn’t going to waste any time letting her. They began to thrust their hips, enjoying the way the bulb of the vibe was rubbing against them even without it being turned on yet.

“Jesus, your cock feels so good.” Waverly moaned as she dropped her head back onto the pillows and let out a sigh of pleasure through her smile.

“Your pussy feels good baby. I can’t wait to come inside you.” They wanted to turn on the vibe so badly, but knew that if they did so they’d end up coming way too soon. So they held off on that plan.

After a few minutes in this position, Waverly scooted back and sat up. “Fuck me from behind,” She demanded as she turned around.

With their lips pursed in eagerness, Nic leaned up on their knees and got behind Waverly – who looked sexy as hell on all fours – before easily slipping their cock back inside and continuing on where they had left off.

“Ohhh my god!” Waverly loudly moaned as she dropped her head down. She rocked her hips in time with Nic, until they settled into a steady rhythm with each other. This was her favorite position, as it allowed Nic to get deep inside her, gliding against her walls at the perfect angle. When she felt herself nearing her orgasm, she brought her hand between her legs and rubbed her clit.

Nic knew that Waverly touching herself meant that she was getting close, and they picked up the pace. They gripped Waverly’s hips and pounded their cock inside her until she was screaming their name…

“Nic! FUCK!” She yelled as she came undone.

Once Waverly’s body started to relax a little more, indicating that she had finished, Nic turned on the vibe and their mouth opened in a gasp.

_“Holy shit.”_ They tightened their grip around Waverly’s hips and thrusted faster as they felt their abdomen tightening with tension, before pressing up against Waverly as they exploded in pleasure.

“Fuck! I’m coming! _Ohhh!_ ” Their orgasm was intense, and they desperately reached inside and turned off the vibe as it was too much for them to handle. “Jesus,” They panted before letting out a breathy laugh. They gently pulled out of Waverly before dropping down on the bed beside her to catch their breath.

“How do you feel?” Waverly asked as she caressed Nic’s abdomen. She was laying on her side with her head propped up on her hand.

“Euphoric,” They chuckled.

“In a post-orgasm way? Or like a _euphoric_ way?” She studied the redhead’s face. All she wanted was for Nic to feel comfortable, since she knew sometimes sex could be difficult for them as a result of their dysphoria.

“Both.” The redhead smiled as they placed their hand on top of Waverly’s.

“Good,” She replied with a sigh of relief. “I could tell you were really feeling it.”

Nic nodded as their eyes began to water. As soon as the tears rolled down their cheeks, they quickly wiped them away with the back of their hand.

“Those are happy tears, right?” Waverly asked in slight concern.

“Yeah.” The redhead grinned and slightly laughed. “Sorry, I just…”

“I know.” Waverly reassured. She didn’t want to make a big deal about it if Nic didn’t want to, as they weren’t really the emotional type.

“Hey, I’m not finished yet, just so you know. I’ve got at least two more rounds left in me, and a few more positions I want to try out.”

“Oh, think you have the stamina for that, mister?”

“Hey, the only thing we need to worry about is if this thing arrived fully charged.”

Both Waverly and Nic looked at each other and began laughing as Waverly laid her head on the redhead’s chest. “I love you.”

Nic placed a chaste kiss on the top of Waverly’s head before resting their cheek against it. “I love you too.”


End file.
